Rryatt Trail
The Rryatt Trail is the northernmost zone of Kashyyyk and most fully represents the untamed wilderness of the Wookiee homeworld. The trail is split into five sections, starting at the entrance level, which move progressively downward until reaching the ground floor of the forest. Players can travel between the sections by talking to Trail Guide NPCs at the end of each path, which will either take them back to the entrance of the trail or down to the next level. Faster travel is made possible by completing the Rryatt Trail Mastery quest, which will allow a player to instantaneously travel to the start of any section by speaking to Achonnko at the start of the trail. You can (and should) also talk to Krepauk and begin the Rryatt Trail Trials to see if you have what it takes to hunt in the deeps of the Trail. Quests in this area include: *Rryatt Trail Mastery started by Achonnko the trail master, which will allow you instant and unfettered access to all areas of Rryatt. *Rryatt Trail Trials given by Krepauk, proving your worth as a hunter in Rryatt. *Rryatt Trail Rodians, another series of hunting missions. *The defeat of Lord Cyssc of the Blackscale begins here. Just speak to Carl Mosik. There are six instances of the Rryatt Trail. When entering, players will choose which instance they would like to enter. They will only be able to interact with other players in the same numbered instance. Due to the varied terrain and frightening heights, neither vehicles nor mounts may be utilized on the Rryatt Trail. It is a good idea to pick up every quest possible before entering into the first level. This way you can complete them as you go. Trail Levels The Common Paths Acts as the starting point for most Rryatt Trail quests, including Carl Mosik's Proton Carbine, Rryatt Trail Trials and the Rryatt Trail Mastery quests. Home of Wallugas, Bolotaurs, a secret Rebel base guarded by Rebel Commandos, and at least one squad of Imperial Scout Troopers. This area has a bug that will sometimes make you fall through to the forest floor. However, unlike later levels, the /unstick command alone won't free you. To get out, turn on the green map. Then make your way back near the beginning of The Common Paths. From there, follow the trail as if you were proceeding normally. When you get to end of the bridge that leads you to where you first encounter the Walluga Skullsmashers, you will climb up to a point where you'll phase halfway through the bridge, but be unable to complete the climb. At this point, use the /unstick command. It will move you to a nearby location, and you will be stuck. Use the /unstick command a second time, and you will be restored back onto The Common Paths properly. NOTE: The bug mentioned above was triggered by logging off and then logging on sometime later. It is unknown if there is another way to trigger the bug. Personally recommend to never log off while in this area. If you need to log off, head back out to the main area of Kashyyyk, and then log off. High Grounds Home to Urootar, a crazed ex-Jedi, a village of escaped Wookiees, and a small camp of Rodians. Talking to Tressk begins the Rryatt Trail Rodians quest. Wroshyr Canopy The magnificent wroshyr trees play host to the third level of the trail. Many minstyngar make their homes here. This area has a bug that will sometimes make you fall through to the ground level (not The Shadowed Lands - this is a bugged area where you cannot get back up, requiring the /unstick command to free you). Web Weaver Path Fearsome webweaver spiders inhabit this level. A small Blackscale camp is nestled in between spider lairs, and rumor has it they're holding a Wookiee named Rroot captive. Complete the Trandoshan Radio quest on this level. This area has a bug that will sometimes make you fall through to the ground level (not The Shadowed Lands - this is a bugged area where you cannot get back up, requiring the /unstick command to free you. However there is a small spot where you can get back up near the trail guide that leads you down to shadowed lands. This has been done(I just ran around the hill for a few minutes trying to get up and eventually did.) (there is another spot by the feral wookies at the fork where you can get up if you are stuck) ++ If you are having trouble getting back unto a path, when you have fell through to the very bottom. rock/root climb up at a diaganol direction upwards then try finding a bridge (use map to see green pathways) and you can run through the bridge from underneath getting you back unto the path ++ The Shadowed Lands The ground level of the trail is home to many Gotal hunters and poachers, many abandoned droidekas and other junk droids, fearsome katarns, and several clans of minstyngar, including the fearsome Scratch. Category:Kashyyyk Category:Rryatt Trail